Binks has a Boner
by BinksJarJar88
Summary: Jar Jar Binks will have to give more than he bargained for when he runs into the Sea Witch, he'll have to give her his hard Gungan cock.


Deep down at the bottom of the ocean floor a purple glow illuminates the entrance to a strange lair. A shadowy figure swims towards the glow until he is emerged in the purple light.

"Wherea did heesa go?" a gungan voice yells out from off in the darkness.

Emerged in the purple light the shadowy figure spins around revealing himself to us, It's Jar Jar Binks! He looks anxious and worried, he hurriedly swims into the Lair.

"Yousa ain't ganna escape missa binks!" A second Gungan voice calls out, it's another soldier searching the ocean floor for Jar Jar.

The voice echoes into the walls of the Lair as Jar Jar clumsily swims deeper and deeper inside. Eventually he enters into a large room with a glowing orange cauldron in the center. Standing in front of the Cauldron with her back to Jar Jar is a big curvy woman, her black dress is down to the start of her thighs. The woman has one hand on her large right breast which she is slowly caressing while her other hand is deep into her dress. Her tentacles slowly curl in and out sensually as she pleasures herself. A vision of King Triton slowly cleaning his trident is displayed over top of the Cauldron through magical pink vapors, Triton slowly strokes his trident up and down as the Sea Witch moans. Jar Jar silently tries to swim around the perimeter of the room but immediately trips on Ursula's tentacle causing him to spin around in place and let out a squawk. The sea witch turns around and pulls up her dress up to cover herself, It is Ursula!

"Who are you! What are you doing in here!" Ursula barks as she adjusts herself.

"Missa Jar Jar Binks!" Jar Jar gestures to himself and gives a wide grin.

"Miss Binks weesa ganna find yousa!" A gungan soldier voice echoes through the lair walls

"Please hide missa, no telleo them mesa here!" Jar Jar pleads to Ursula

"Hahaha... Oh yeah… and why should I do that" Ursula says as her dress begins to droop a bit, exposing her massive cleavage. Jar Jar stares wide eyed.

"oh um hah, uh missa um" Jar Jar stutters as Ursula glides in closer to him until her tentacles are nearly touching his webbed toes. Ursula grows a large grin and narrows her eyes, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh um missa name is Jar Jar Binks"

Ursula brings one of her tentacles up to Jar Jar's lips and then down slowly to his hard Gungan cock "Well… looks like Binks has a boner" her tentacle wraps around his massive Gungan cock. Jar Jar swallows a deep large gulp in his throat. Ursula pulls herself in closer to Jar Jar and whispers into his ear as she strokes his massive gungan dick with her tentacle, "Tell you what Mr Binks, you fuck me hard right here right now and if you can make me scream THEN I'll take care of whoever is looking for you, otherwise… I'll leave your fate in their hands"

Jar Jar quickly shakes his head up and down "Yeah Missa Binks Doo-Doo Fucks yousa real Bombad Real hard, real good yeah missa fuck you re-"

"Shutup" She interrupts him mid-sentence and pushes his head down under her dress.

"Put your fish lips on my pussy you slimy Salamander man" Ursula barks. Jar Jar shoots out his long tongue and licks around the lips of her vagina causing Ursula to moan. Jar Jar then wraps his tongue around her clitoris and motions his tongue back and forth to massage it. Ursula's tentacles curl inwards. Jar Jar continues to move his tongue all around her clit while putting two of his webbed fingers slowly in and out of her vagina. He begins to speed up his finger and tongue movements.

"Missa Binks yousa be showin yourself!" one of the Gungan soldiers calls out from outside the lair.

Ursula's tentacle is still wrapped around Jar Jar's gungan cock, it tightens its grip around his dick as he massages her vagina and clit faster and faster. He then slows back down and does one long lick across the clit, taking his time as he brushes against it with his long gungan tongue, she lets out a long deep moan as two of her tentacles grab onto Jar Jar's arms and pull him up to her face.

"Did yousa likein missa lick yousa clitoris?" Jar Jar says after a long drawn out gasp for air.

"Stick your hard slimy salamander cock in me Jar Jar" Ursula says as her tentacles pull him in closer.

"Missa no salamander, missa gunga-" Ursula covers Jar Jar's mouth with another tentacle, "you know, you really kill the mood when you talk, now stick your fish stick in my clam!" Ursula's tentacles pull Jar Jar's cock into her pussy, the tentacles then take control and pull Jar Jar back and forth into Ursula's pussy. Jar Jar squawks and flails around wildly as Ursula essentially fucks herself using her tentacles to move Jar Jar's hips.

"Ugh… do I have to do all the work here" Ursula rolls her eyes

"Here, missa thinking he went into dis cave" The Gungan soldier's words echo through the lair walls

"Better start working it Jar Jar, your time is running out. Now come on! Give me your big Sea Cucumber!" Ursula gives Jar Jar a massive grin

"Ah! Okeeday missa goin to give yousa da sea cucumber, miss binks ganna give it to yousa!" Jar Jar grabs hold of Ursula and takes control back, he begins to thrust into Ursula powerfully. Slow at first and then gradually faster and faster.

"Is that all you got fish man! Give me that Sea Cucumber, Come on! Give it to me!" Ursula exclaims and lets out a cackling laugh.

"Missa Binks is fucking yousa! Binks is fucking yousa!" Jar Jar exclaims and he thrusts faster and faster, Ursula wraps her tentacles around him and they begin to float around the room. Slowly they spin upside down and float up to the ceiling, Ursula flings her head backwards letting out a deep moan as her breasts burst out of her dress. Jar Jar shoots his tongue out and wraps it around her left nipple massaging her areola. He latches his other webbed hand onto her right breast and grabs onto it firmly.

"Jar Jar BINKS! You are Uh- UHH- Amazing, oh my yes, give me that massive Gungan dick. Missa like it!" Ursula exclaims.

"Oh boy! Missa gonna cum!" Jar Jar exclaims as he teases Ursula's right nipple, pinching it gently between his webbed fingers before slowly bringing his hand down and around to her behind. Jar Jar grabs on tightly to Ursula's right butt cheek and pulls it towards him and then back and forth, fucking her even harder.

"D-d-don't cum yet UHhhh, y-you haven't made me scream yet Jar Jar" she barely lets the words out between her moans and large exhales

"Missa hear him! He's in here" One of the Gungan soldiers says, they can be heard growing closer and closer

Jar Jar latches both his arms onto Ursula's ass and thrusts into her powerfully, the two of them spin around the room. Jar Jar sticks out his long tongue, it wraps around Ursula's Clit and massages it as he thrusts his Gungan cock in and out of her.

The two Gungan soldiers rush into the room, one yells out pointing at Jar Jar and Ursula, "Der he is! Yousa get down here now or wesa gonna have to kill ya!" The soldier readies his Gungan spear, pulling it back to throw at Ursula and Jar Jar.

Jar Jar is fucking Ursula furiously, Ursula is enraptured in ecstasy. Ursula moves one of her tentacles up Jar Jar's thigh and then into his anus. Jar Jar squawks at first but then continues fucking her, "Oh! Missa like dis".

"Kill him!" The Gungan soldier exclaims, the second gungan soldier launches his spear towards Jar Jar and Ursula just as the two climax. Jar Jar's dick explodes like the death star at the end of A New Hope, Gungan semen shoots into Ursula's pussy and spills out into the room floating through the air. Ursula Blasts backwards, doing a back flip through the air while letting out a deep scream of ecstasy. Magic glowing purple rays burst out of her pussy and stream over the spear and the two soldiers. As the Purple rays touch them they explode into a hot pink mist and evaporate into the air. Ursula and Jar Jar float to the floor and take heavy breaths.

Ursula picks herself up off the ground and adjusts herself, "Well I suppose you've done your part of the deal Jar Jar, you are free to go" Ursula says casually as she pulls her dress back on

"Yousa enjoy it?" Jar Jar asks as he clumsily picked himself up off the floor

"It wasn't bad if that's what you're asking, now get going before I disintegrate you like the others! I was in the middle of some business if you forgot!" She barks at Jar Jar as she hovers over to her cauldron and summons the image of King Triton once again.

"Okeeyday mesa goin, thank yousa" Jar Jar Binks says as he backs out of the room. Suddenly he trips over two eels and falls backwards. Its Flotsam and Jetsam, fucking each other rapidly.

"You peeping toms! Got you all hot and bothered did we, well get outta here! You two go screw elsewhere" Ursala yells at them, Flotsam and Jetsam continue fucking and exit the lair. Ursula turns back to the cauldron and reaches one hand down into her dress and the other onto her left breast. She begins to pleasure herself while watching the vision of Triton in front of her. Jar Jar Binks stares on wide eyed, Binks is getting a boner again. Ursula suddenly notices and spins around, "What are you still doing here! Get out!" She screams at him.

Jar Jar Binks rushes out of the lair, bumping clumsily into the walls as he exits the lair. Ursula watches closely till he is completely out of the lair. She waits a moment, looks around her room one last time. It is empty. She then turns back to the Cauldron and waves her hand across it. The image of Triton dissipates and in its place Jar Jar Binks appears in front of her. She grabs onto her breast with her right hand slowly teasing her nipples while one of her tentacles massages her other breast. She then reaches her hand down under her dress and begins to pleasure herself.

"Missa like the Binks" she moans.

To Be Continued...


End file.
